When One Door Closes Another One Opens
by Nee-Nee NIA
Summary: Sydney's Pregnant with her and Gages first child... When something horrible happens. This story was called "Not so merry Christmas" but i changes it PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I dont own 'Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Charactors. Please review.**

**Im writing alot of other stories but they will be put up a lot later. But i hope you all enjoy...(PS: Gage and Sydney are Married) ****Also i would like to thank Kary G. for all the great ideas, that will be shown later in the story****.**

**A Not So Merry Christmas**

**By: Nee-Nee Nia**

Sydney sat at her desk with tears in her eyes when her husband,Gage, along with Walker and Trivette came in. Walker and Trivette went to their desks and Gage went to his desk afraid to go over to Sydney because of the big fight they had about 30 minutes ago.

Last Night Sydney and Gages Home Flashback

Sydney sat on their bed while Gage was taking a shower when she heard the shower water stop. She layed on top of their bed hoping Gage would get the idea and come join her so she could give him the big news she had found out about. He walked out and put on some sweat pants and layed down next to her he rapped his arms around her tiny shut her eyes as Gage did this. Gage than smiled and kissed her on the nose and she opened one eye and smiled. "Gage, can i ask you a very important question?"

Gage hesiated and said "sure, honey you can ask me anything."

Sydney sat up straight and looked Gage in the eye.

**Oh great what is she gonna say? Gage thought**

"What...do you...think...about having...children?"Sydney asked as she looked down at the floor.

Gage swallowed, as he tilted his head so he could tempt to look in Sydneys eyes but with no luck he tilted her head so he could look into her chocolate eyes."Weve only been married for about a month."

"So no kids?"

Gage grabbed her wrist and said "not no forever but can we adleast wait till we have been married a little longer."

"Sure whatever i was just making a suggection. We need to be at work in about 30 minutes."

Gage got up trying to get over that weird conversation he just had with his wife.

End of Flashback Back at Headquarters

Gage looked up and saw the tears in his wifes eyes, which is very unusual since they were at work. So he walked over and put his hand on Sydneys shoulder and turned her around. Syd. looked at Gage and whispered "Go away."

"No Syd. im not going away i want to know whats wrong? Is it because i dont want children right now? Gage asked

"NO, yes i just want you to leave me alone!" Sydney cried.

Walker and Trivette were watching the young rangers trying to figure out what was going on with the couple. Seeing that they were normally laughing and joking.

Around one o'clock Walker, Trivette and Alex were going to for lunch. Once they left Sydney got up and walked over to Gages desk and said "Im sorry."

Gage looked up "for what?"

"lll explain if we can go to lunch."

"Sure baby" Gage asked as he got up from his desk."is everything okay?" With a nod from Sydney he asked where she wanted to go.

"Can we just go home and have sandwiches or something? Sydney answered "i want to talk privately."

"Sure" Gage said as they walked to their car.

Sydney and Gages house

Gage opened the door for Sydney and they walked in and into the kitchen to make sandwiches and salad once they were done they walked to the couch. Sydney put her head on Gages shoulder and whispered just loud enough for Gage to hear "okay when i tell you this please, please dont, dont get mad at me."

Gage looked down and she raised her head as he said" I could never be mad at you." Still trying to guess what she was about to say.

Sydney took a deep breath." I know you said you didnt want children but..but..."

"Come on shorty spill it."

"Im sorry but but were going to be parents, im pregnant!"

Gages eyes were big and he looked a little mad.

" I know you said you didnt want kids, and i would have told you sooner like when we were talking this morning but i thought you would get mad at me..."

Gage looked at Sydney tha smiled " Your really pregnant? How long? Is it mine? Syd its to soon i cant be a father.

Sydney looked shocked but soon found her voice "Yes im pregnant, about 6 weeks along, and as for the last question duh its yours."

Gage looked at her and smiled. Sydney than said "I know you will be a great no amazing father and yes its very soon but i love you and I married you and now were going to be parents.

"Gosh Shorty i love you and now were going to be parents." Gage said as he picked her up and repeatedly kissed you.

"So your okay with this, im guessing."

"of course i am, why dont you go lay down and ill call walker and tell him we cant come back in today."

"Okay just dont tell him why."

" I wont now go lay down."

"Gosh hes already ordering me around" Sydney said just above a whisper.

Sydney layed on the king sized bed waiting for Gage to get off the phone with their boss. When Gage come in he layed next to her and told he " Hes okay with it since its been a slow day but you get to explain to him why, And that he will see us Monday."

"I can only wonder what they think of me now i was practiclly crying in the office..."

"Well it got us till Monday off so its all good."

"Alright whatever..." Sydney started but Gage had picked her up and she was now laying ontop of him "What are you doing"

"We do need to celebrate dont we..."

"yes we do she said as she reached over and turned the lamp off."

About 6:30 that night

After they both had enough snuggling and love making they decided to get up and go make dinner.

"You just stay put ill go make dinner." Gage said

"No ill make dinner you can help but i dont feel like toast right now... no you know toast actually seems good."

"How bought we have toast for breakfast, and..."

"Pizza!"

"Guessing you want pizza."

With a nod from Sydney he went to the dresser and put on some sweats and headed to the kitchen. Sydney came into the kitchen once she showered and changed.

"So you wanna watch a movie."

"sure."

They sat down on the couch and watched a movie for about 30 minutes and the door bell rang, Gage answered the door and walked back in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sydney scrunch her nose and put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

" So the mornng or should i say night sickness come, oh joy." Gage said as he walked into the bathroom and held her hair out of the way.

" Oh gosh morning sickness."

"It'll be okay."

"speak for youself."

They than walked back into the living room and finished eating and watched the rest of the movie, by the time the movie was over Sydney had fallen fast asleep and curled closer to Gage. Gage picked her up and carried her to their room and layed her down and covering her up. After making sure all the doors and windows were locked he walked back to the room and layed down also, Sydney automatically curlling up to him.

Sydney than turned towards the wall and Gage had put his hand under her shirt to feel her flat stomache. Gage smiled and than too was fast asleep.

Around 5:30 a.m Sydney started to wake her eyes than shot open and she darted to the bathroom, Gage moaned "and the morning sickness begins."

After Gage helped Sydney, Sydney asked Gage if they wanted to just stay awake?

"Syd. its Saturday." He wined

" Yeah your right." She said as she ran back to the bed.

"Your so confusing." He said as he joined her.

"Thats why you love me" she mummbled as her eye closed and was soon asleep.

"For someone who wanted to stay awake you sure are tired" He said as he pulled Sydney closer.

"What are we gonna do today?'' Sydney asked as she came out of the bathroom. When she saw Gage sittng up in the bed.

Looking at the clock it read 10:00 A.M, "I Dont know what do you wanna do?"

"Im really not feeling good, lets just stay here and i dont know watch a movie or something?"

"What ever you wanna do."

The next day on sunday.

Syndey and Gage had gotten a phone call from Alexs. wanting to know if they wanted to get together at CDs with everyone. Deciding that that would be the perfect time to tell them about the baby.

Around 5:30 the partners had arrived at CDs.

"Ready Shorty."

"Yep,''

Walking into the doors they say all there friends walking over and taking a seat, they had ordered and was now waiting patiently.

"Are you feeling better Sydney" It was Walker asking te young female.

"Yeah thanks."

*****************************************

Thanks For Reading The First Chapter, Please Review Please Please.... Hope You Like it!!

Pease & Joy

Niyanne


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I dont own 'Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Charactors. Please review.**

**Im writing alot of other stories but they will be put up a lot later. But i hope you all enjoy...(PS: Gage and Sydney are Married) ****Also i would like to thank Kary G. for all the great ideas, that will be shown later in the story****. Thanks for the reviews sorry this took so long to update. Sorry it took so long to post.**

**A Not So Merry Christmas**

Chapter 2

After Talking for awhile Sydney walked to the bathroom, Gage on her tail.

"Whats wrong Sydney?" Gage asked, worried that she would just walk out like tha.

"How do we tell them, just tell them were pregnant, or what?"

"Sydney..."

******************************************************************

"So... What do you think they are going to tell us?" Trivette asked.

"What makes you think there going to tell us something?' Walker asked.

"uh mm Alex? Trivettte turned to Alex.

" Oh, well Sydney looked nurvous, i think Jimmys right." Alex tells as four-year-old Angela comes over to Alexs from were she sitting on Walkers lap.

"Mommy, i have to go to the bathroom. Angela whispered to her mother.

"Okay, she said as she was getting ready to stand , Angela yells

"Im a big girl I can do it myself.

"Honey i dont know? Alex wondered not really wanting her four year old to alone.

" Let her go by herself, plus Sydneya nd Gage are back there. Syd will help her if she needs " Walker told Alex.

"Yaa." Angela said as she took off towards the bathroom.

"Becareful" Alex said as Angela walked to the restroom.

" Honey shes going to the restroom shell be fine" walker told her.

Angela went to the bathroom looking for her Aunt Sydney, her Gage were outside the bathroom. When she was finished washing her hair, she opened the heavey door. Over hearing gage ask Sydney if she was okay with telling everyone shes was pregnant.

________________________________________________

Sydney & Gage

"Okay , So your ready" Gage asked.

"Yea" Sydney whispered.

________________________________________________

' Did you wash your hands' Alex asked her daughter, whith a nod from Angela, Angela sat back on her father lap.

"Whats pregnant" Angela suddenly blurded out.

Almost chocking on her ice water, Alx asked "what?"

"Because, Uncle Gage asked Aunt Sydney if she... was happy... than ... something about being ... pregnant.'' Angela stated as Trivette was trying to control his laughter as well as telling everyone he had known something was in their minds. Right when Sydney and Gage had come back to the table.

Walker was smiling as in shock too, thinking that these young couple who havent even been married a month are having a baby. While he and Alex had waited what seened like forever to concieve.

" What?" Sydney asked as she and Gage took their seats.

"Congratulations!" Alex said as well as Walker and Trivette.

"What?" Sydney said again

"Angela over heard you guys talking, about you being pregnant. Congratulations, How far along are you"

Sydney and Gage sat smiling Sydney glad she didnt have to actually tell them anything.

" Oh about six weeks" Sydney said proudly she was kinda getting use to the idea of soon being a mother.

************************************************************************************

PLEASE REVIEW... I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors ****Note: I dont own 'Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Charactors. Please review.**

**Im writing alot of other stories but they will be put up a lot later. But i hope you all enjoy...(PS: Gage and Sydney are Married) Also i would like to thank Kary G. for all the great ideas, that will be shown later in the story. Thanks for the reviews sorry this took so long to update._____________________________________________________________________________**

**Not So Merry Christmas**

**Chapter 3**

Two Months Later

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?**"** the nurse asked as Sydney and Gage watched the screen, with the baby they made together on it.

"Yes**,"** Gage said**,** but soon was cut off by his wife that followed his "yes" with a "no"

"Gage, i thought we were going to wait to see," his wife said**.**

"But.. come on shorty**. **Aren**'**t you dying to know whether were having a boy or a girl**?** Gage asked.

" I thought we didn'**t** mind, as long as he or she is healthy**,**"Sydney replied**.**

Emily King, a nurse fromthe hospital stood laughing at the happy couple. She had seen this playfull argument all the time with first-time parents, and somehow the wives had the final word in this **"**argument".

"Ok. If that's what you want, then we'll wait," Gage said as he leaned to kiss Sydney on the forehead.****

"Thank you, honey," Sydney said with a big smile on her lips.

-------------After Doctors Appointment--------------------

Sydney felt the warm air whispering on her ears and caressing her face, but yet her eyes were starting to welled up with tears. Why did she felt the need to cry? Was that how she was supposed to feel her whole pregnancy? Hormones? Or because deep inside of her knew that something was going to happen?

"Honey, What's wrong?" a concerned Gage ask, taking Sydney's hand on his own.

"Nothing. I'm fine," She smiled to disguise how she was feeling inside.

"You don't look fine to me. What's wrong shorty?" As the second passed, he knew something waswrong.

"Well nothing..I guess I'm just nervous with the arrival of the baby, one day we were married, and then next we were expecting, and I don't know how to tell my parents. They barely approved our wedding, and now…" she left the sentence unfinished. Gage immediately squeeze her hand, letting her know she wasn't alone**.**

"Honey, I''m sure that if you tell your parents, they'll be happy and they'll share the same joy thatwe feel.

"No, they won't. I'm just one big mistake to them. We haven't been married a month and they might think I'm some kind of….."she let the sentence drift

"Sydney. Look at me," Gage said taking her chin and moving her face so she was looking directly at him. "You are not a mistake, and I think you need to talk to them, and I'm not trying to be on your parent's side," Gage quickly add seeing the look on Sydney's face. "We are happily married, and we're having a baby just like any normal couple," he leaned kissing her nose.

"I'm still not sure…It would be easier for me if you try with them first, and then. Is that ok, hon?" Sydney looked at Gage's sapphire eyes waiting for an answer.

"I'll be more than happy to help you," Their conversation was unfinished, as Gage parked the car, and got out to admire the beauty of their house. Gage got out of the car and hurried to the passenger door to help Sydney out.

Sydney's stomach began to growl. Her apettite increased as they opened the door and were greeted with the beautiful sight of the kitchen .

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make something to eat. You want to eat too?" she question Gage.

"Yes, but why don't you go upstairs to rest, and I'll cook and bring the food to the bedroom," Gage suggested.

"Thank you," she answered kissing his cheek, and walking upstairs

After Sydney and Gage ate their food, both rangers lay on the bed enjoying the moment. Suddenly Sydney sat straight up on the bed, and grabbed Gage's hand. The junior rangers waited a few more seconds, and then the most excited thing in the world happen..the baby kicked.

"Did you feel that?" Sydney asked even though Gage's hand was on her belly, feeling the baby movement.

"Yes, that's wonderful," Gage leaned his head, and kiss Sydney's round belly only to make the baby kicked a little bit more.

"Easy baby," Sydney rubbed her tummy trying to control the wild kicking of the baby, to her surprise the baby stopped kicking, and soon both rangers fell asleep in each other's arms.

******  
As months went on, the excitement of both Sydney and Gage grew. They had everything in place. A nursery, clothes, toys, every thing a baby needed. This excitement was getting Sydney tired, and tired every day. Gage tried to make Sydney rest, but Sydney wasn't the type of person that could rest. The word "rest" or "relax" was not in her mind.

All Sydney's excitement, plus the working part had to come to a stop, and that's what happen. Gage told to the doctor about Sydney's schedule, and both men agree that Sydney needed to take this couple of months to rest, not only for her safety, but the baby's too.

Sydney sat on the living room watching TV, and eating a bowl of grapes, waiting for Gage to come. Everything was perfect; she tried to get up from the couch, but stopped feeling a sharp pain on her stomach. She dropped the bowl of grapes to the floor making the plate shatter into little pieces. She took her cell phone and called Gage.

*****  
"Are you ok?" Gage question his wife, the concern on his voice. "I'm on my way," he hung up the phone. The senior rangers and the D.A. didn't take their eyes off Gage.

"Gage, is Sydney ok?" A worried Alex asked.

"I don't think so. Sydney said on the phone that she had a sharp pain, but was now going away,"

"Don't worry about the paperwork. Trivette will help you with that. Take Syd to her doctor and let us know how she is,"

"I will Walker. I will," and with that Gage ran out of headquarters.

**Hospital***  
The doctors were right outside the door. Sydney, and Gage waited in a room, both rangers knew something was wrong.

"What do you think is wrong?" She asked staring up at Gage's with her brown eyes fill with fear.

"Nothing is wrong. Our baby is fine," He tried to calm a nervous Sydney, but deep inside him knew that he wasn't buying his words either. Something was wrong….but what exactly?

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing,,.

Niyanne


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors ****Note: ****STORY USED TO BE CALLED "NOT SO MERRY CHRISTMAS" BUT IVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO "WHEN ONE DOOR CLOSES ANOTHER ONE OPENS"**** I dont own 'Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Charactors. Please review.**

**i hope you all enjoy...Also i would like to thank Kary G. for all the great ideas. Thanks for the reviews to.**

**Okay so this was suppost to be a Christmas story but i have decided to change that**

* * *

**By: Nee-Nee Nia**

**  
****A few minutes passed, but for Sydney and Gage it was more than a few minutes. Their thoughts were interrupted by the nurse that walked in the room, with a big smile on her face, making Sydney relax.**

"**Is everything ok?" Sydney asked as she nervously waited for her stomach to stop doing flip flops.**

"**Your baby is fine, just a false alarm, but we do need to make sure you take it slow for the next few months until the baby is born, stress is causing all this pain, so just take it easy, ok?" the nurse explained to Sydney patting the female ranger's shoulder.**

"Ok," Sydney replied with a smile.

********************  
**

**The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Both rangers in their own trail of thoughts, occasionally looking at each other with a smile on their faces.**

"**Thank god the baby's okay. I was so scared," Sydney whispered.**

**"I told you everything was fine. There was no need to worry," Gage took his wife hand and squeezed it.**

**"I know. You were right, it just that I had this feeling, but I'm glad the baby is okay,"**

********4 weeks later**********

"**Francis, you're overreacting! Yes, I feel fine. All this argument is upsetting your child who seems to enjoy kicking me,"**

"**If I had the choice, you would be tied to the bed, but I cannot watch over you 24/7. Promise me that if you feel pain, you'll call me and we'll go to the doctor, ok?"**

"**I promise you Gage that if anything happens you'll be the first person to know. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to stop at the little store around the corner from the bank. You know the one that just open?" she told her husband, at the same time crossing her fingers.**

"**Once again Sydney Cooke, if something happens call me. If not I swear I'll tied you to the bed, and.."**

"**I understand Francis. It will be just a few hours. I love you,"**

"I love you too, Syd." He said as he hung up the phone.

********

**Sydney walked to her car, she open the door of her car, and sat on the driver's seat, she buckled up, and turn on the engine, and began to find a nice radio station. After finding her favorite radio station she drove to the store.**

**A panic rose inside of her. **_**"Gosh, what is wrong with me?"**_** she thought **_**"I'll just get what I need and then I'll go home, and rest until Gage gets home,"**_

**After a few minutes of looking for a parking spot, she finally parked and got out of her car, walking to the store. She took a shopping cart and walked through the aisles of the store. She took her time on aisle 5, she spent there more than 10 minutes, taking her time to pick up what she was going to need. As she walked to the next aisle, she heard a commotion coming from the front of the store.**

"**Give me the money, you have exactly five seconds to…"****by the sound of the man voice. Sydney figured it was a man in his mid 20's.**

**Sydney watched as the robber turned to look at the one at the door making sure they knew they didn't have a lot of time. The clerk moved her hand under the cashier machine, and pushed a red button.**

**In less than 20 minutes, the store was surrounded by police officers, and also with a bunch of people who were more driven by the curiosity than their safety.**

"**Ricky! Lock those doors, and get over here," one of the robbers yelled. "I want everyone in this damn store to get up in the front! NOW!" he screamed with gun in hand.**

**Sydney slowly walked up to the front of the small store, as did the majority of the stores. Parents with small children cuddled there kids, husbands holding wives. Panic was written all over the faces of the hostages.**

**For about 15 minutes, police kept coming, at the same time wondering why the rangers hadn't shown up. Sydney looked outside the store and spotted Walker's truck.**

**Sydney's baby began kicking wildly making Sydney take a few deep breaths and trying to calm the little one inside of her. The pain was excruciating. "Ow! You have got to be kidding me," she thought aloud.**

"**What? Who said that?!" one of the man yelled looking straight at Sydney. "Someone better answer me" the robber was getting mad.**

**"It was me. I'm sorry." Sydney whispered to the man. Normally she would never apologize to such a man but considering the condition she was in she couldn't defend herself very well.**

**"You have something to say little missy"**

"**No look im a..." Sydney started, then thinking **_**'no, I shouldn't tell these men im a ranger'**_** she thought. "... um nothing what do you want? You have the money, let these people leave"**

**"Shut up" The man yelled as he got his gun ready. Looking that the police, and the rangers were waiting for them.**

******Out Side the Store******

**"Oh my goodness, Walker, Sydney's in there" Gage said as he visible shook. Looking at the license on the car that looked like his wife.**

*******Inside the Store*******

**The phone was ringing as the police and rangers tried to make contact with the robbers. "Please just answer the phone; they only want to make you a deal." Sydney said. She was getting annoyed, and the sharp pain in her left side wasn't helping.**

**Before Sydney knew it the armed robbers were on the phone making a deal with the negotiators, and all the other shoppers were let go. Walking behind a young couple who were holding each other closely Sydney was grabbed by behind. **

**"What the...," She yelled as the main robber took hold of her neck. **

**'Oh, my gosh, please don't let them hurt me or my baby' Sydney thought realizing she was out of luck and the physical attack she would have used to take this man down was now on freeze.**

**Panic began to rise as they again locked the door. The robber, now known as Lucas picked up the phone to declare that he had let the hostages go except for one that he found the most interesting.**

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I PROMISE to update sooner i promise. Again THANKS

Kary G. For Helping and For her great ideas. PLEASE REVIEW

*NIyanne*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sydney's heart was pounding loud and hard through her chest she couldn't help wonder if her captures could hear it. Tripping over her feet as he roughly pulled her to his hard chest and then onto the cold floor.

_"Please let my baby be okay" _she thought. Her hand rested calmly on her baby bump which was clearly visible. "_So these men must know I'm expecting"_

Panic began to arise in Sydney as she looked at each of the three men. One was keeping a gun to point to her head which only made Sydney's stress level rise. Another man was near the phone and one keeping watch out the front window.

"What we going to do Boss." The one keeping watch said. Jake, the boss, also the one keeping a gun to Sydney head, took a deep breath. **"Damn! The rangers are here now.''**

"Shut up" Jake yelled. "What's your name?" Sydney remained silent. "I **asked you a question; I'll ask you once again. **What is your name?"

**Sydney remained silent. "**I'm not joking! you better start talking or I'll put a bullet through your head and your baby will never see the light of day." He said placing the gun this time to her stomach.

"Sydney…" **she finally said.**

"Sydney, what?"

"Sydney Cooke. What? You want a middle name too maybe a home address." She replied to his question. She had had enough with these monsters. All she wanted was for herself and her baby to be safe and alive at home with Gage. She wanted to feel Gage's arm around her.

"Don't get smart with me!" he pulled her hair making her cry in pain.

****Outside****

"Ok. The Robbers are Jake Stanley, Lucas Mining, and Chris Krane. All experienced robbers with extremely long rap sheets." One of the rangers said.

"...And they have Sydney" Gage stated. His worry rising.

**Inside the store**

Sydney was grabbed by the arm and jerked upward. Walking towards the door. Sydney felt remorse. Gage was going to get her and their baby will be okay...

Screaming between Rangers and Robbers. Sydney was thrown to the ground after be jerked around than once she was on the ground, she was kicked several time in the stomach. Gage witnesses the act and screamed in vain.

* * *

Sydney was rushed to the emergency room, Gage waited for the news on Sydney and their unborn baby. Gage's heart pounded through his chest the fear of Sydney and the baby 'not making it' scared the living hell out of him. Seeing doctors in blood stained scrubs and yelling of code blue, code red. Made Gage pace back and forth with awful vision of his life without his Sydney running through his head.

After hours of waiting in pure agony. Dr. Anderson came in, wearing bloody scrubs. His face oblivious to the scene of what's to come. Gage rushing to his side.

"Doctor how is Sydney and the baby?''

"Mr. Gage." Doctor Anderson said. Seeing the pained look on Gage's face he went straight to the point

"Sydney is fine although we had to sedate her." The doctor stopped to take a breath examining Gage's reaction.

Gage's thoughts were running wild _'why would they need to sedate Sydney?'_

"Mr. Gage," Doctor Anderson continued. "I'm terribly sorry, but your baby didn't make it."

Gage could feel his knees begin to quiver. They had lost their first child. Tears began to fill his blue eyes. He took a deep breath; he had to be strong for Sydney."Can I see my wife?"

"Of course, give me about 10 minutes and well see if she awake."

**Sydney's Hospital Room**

Gage walked in quietly staring down at Sydney's small form; her stomach flat again as she lay sobbing, bringing a chair beside the bed he took her hand turning her body to face him. She stared at him neither saying a word.

"I'm so..Sor..Sorry" She cried turning her head into the pillow trying to hide her head.

"Sweetheart it's okay. Well get through this together." He said taking her into his arms. "We can always have more children Syd." She continued to cry.

"How could you even tell we can have more children? I killed this one; well never get to meet her. Shell never know us, she'll never be able to ride a bike or go swimming or even say hi to us because i killed her! How am I supposed to have more children, and to take care of a living child when i can't even take care of an unborn? …..I don't blame you if don't trust me to take care of the next one. I'm so sorry Gage!" She stopped to take a breath as she wiped the falling tears from her eyes.

Deep in her heart she knew she didn't kill her child but some little voice in her head kept telling her it was all her fault. Gage could hardly believe what was coming from Sydney's mouth.

"Sweetheart you didn't kill her, It was an acc..."

"Stop Gage i did, i did kill her! It's my fault." She said between sobs and tears. Gage, continued to stare at Sydney letting her lash out like that was a way for her to calm down and release her anger. He did trust her and he always would. He also knew it wasn't her fault all he had to do was make her believe it too.

* * *

Thanks for Reading this chapter and I've already started the next. Please Review. Thanks to Kary G. Any Ideas on what's to come I'm fully open to any.

Niyanne


	6. Chapter 6

_**Driving home was not the most comfortable thing to do. Neither Sydney nor Gage was speaking. Sydney sat stilled looking at the view from out the window, tears slowly dropping from her red eyes. The talk with Gage in the hospital helped but it still did not remove the painful thoughts of 'I killed my baby' that were still running through her aching head, and Gage not talking wasn't helping at all.**_

_**As for Gage, well he was trying to be strong-- for Sydney as well as himself. But as the second trailed on and a single tear fell from his eyes also the fact that he was never going to meet his 'first child' was finally catching up with him. Though he would never blame Sydney for their loss, the pain was there and it would be for a long time. It was not her fault and he knew she knew that well- he hoped. Still in deep thought he could swear he heard Sydney faint voice. Looking over at her, her head still rested on the window with his light jacket laying over her.**_

_****__** "Gage?" He was right, he did hear her. **_

"_**Yeah, Sweetheart what's wrong?"**_

_**"Besides everything. I was wondering if we can go to the park... I don't think I can handle going home right now with the... the... um..." She could not help the tear that continued to run down her cheeks. **_

_**"The nursery" Gage finished. "Yes, Shorty. We'll go to Meridian Park.**_

_**The Meridian Park**_

_**They continued to walk through the trails. No one else was around. Walking hand and hand to the large lake Sydney began to speak. **_

"_**I'm really sorry, Gage."**_

"_**Sydney..." he tried to make her stop. He knew this was killing her.**_

_**"No. Gage, please listen. Okay?" She said to him "I am so sorry. I know you say it's not my fault but I am the one who went to the store, the one who talked- well tried to make sure the robbers didn't kill anyone. I talked to them like I would normally do if i was on an assignment and unfortunately our child was the one who paid the consequences. I can't believe we'll never meet her" She couldn't help but cry. The pain was unbearable to her. **_

_**Gage now had Sydney in his arms cradling her. His hand slid through her shinny hair. "I love you Syd. But did you know any of this stuff was going to happen? You saved the life of the people who were in that store."**_

_**"But not our baby." She cried brushing away the tears once again looking in to Gages eyes. "I should have been more considerate of our baby."**_

_**With a loss of words Gage just wrapped his arms around her and repeatedly told her he loved her. "Come on lets finish our walk."**_

"_**Okay no more crying." She whispered. Attempting to wipe the tears as well as the left over mascara off her cheeks. "Come on…"**_

_**Gage and Sydney continued to walk the unpaved trails. Gage looked down at Sydney as she grabbed onto his arms resting her head on his upper arm as the walked. **_

_**After about an hour and a half Sydney was getting tired so they began to walk back to where their car was. Getting in to the car Sydney adjusted herself to a more comfortable position: One leg was in the floor while another was rested on the seat and laid on the door. And for the first time since they found out the bad news, Sydney looked over and returned the smile as he turned the key to start the car.**_

_**Driving back home Gage couldn't help but think about the nursery as well. 'What would we do with all the stuff?' 'Should we just leave it that way in memory?' 'Or should we just store the toys and necessities in the attic and bring them back out when Sydney conceive again?' those questions began attacking Gage as he got closer to home.**_

_**Arriving home both ranger walked hand in hand to the front door of their house. "I think I'm going to go lay down." She said as they walked though the living room. Walking into their room Gage had commented that he would join her. **_

_**Sydney tried to rest, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate with her. Fifty minutes later Sydney woke up she looked over at Gage who was lying peacefully. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned one more time to look at her sleeping husband before leaving the room.**_

_**Walking into the nursery she couldn't even get half way in before the tear started to pour down her face she collapsed to her knees. The emotions were still there she couldn't help it. No matter what Gage had said to her the feeling would not go away. She gained confidence and stood back up walking over to the small light green crib- the same one she had used when she was a baby. She smiled at the small memory of her childhood, when she was a baby— everything was good than disaster struck. She picked up the small green stuffed turtle which also was hers and held it to her heart before she continued to look around the room the aqua-green color walls the changing table and toy box as well as everything else a baby could possible need just stood staring at her. Her baby would never get to sleep in this crib, play with these toys. Anything! **_

_**She took a seat on the small toy box still clenching to the turtle. Sydney covered her mouth as the sobs threatened to come out. The tears began to fall. She stood up, and walked to another table where a jar of clean water was, and pour the clear liquid to a glass, and drank it, placing the glass down, and looking once more at the room, the sob came along with more tears.**_

_**Gage turned his body and embrace his wife, but stopped when he didn't feel Sydney next to him. He stood up knowing where his wife was. When Gage came in, he saw her crying, and sobbing. **_

"_**Honey." He said as he walked over taking her hands. "Why are you in here?"**_

"_**It's not fair." She whispered. **_

_**As Gage stood confused at her. "What isn't fair?"**_

"_**That she'll never…never… never play in here." She said between sobs.**_

"_**Sydney. I know this is hard but we can not let the past hold…" He tried to say but was cut off by Sydney.**_

"_**Why don't you care?" She screamed as she stood up throwing her hand in the air. **_

"_**Syd I do care."**_

"_**Then why are you so calm about this it like you could care less. Sure we can make another but Gage this was first and you're acting like you didn't even care for this baby and…" Gage spun her around taking his arms, and making her look straight at him**_

"_**Sydney stop! Don't you ever say that I didn't love this baby! Because I am suffering.., same as you, and is so hard to wake up every morning, and try to find a way to cheer you. It is so hard to go to work and see Angela in Alex's arms,"**_

_**He did feel like crap and he would love be sitting in his bed with Sydney as they held their child but you can not change the past and he had well learned not to sob over the past if you can't change it.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Is so hard to see all of this" She said referring to the nursery.**_

"_**No, its okay well get through this." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry I should be a little more considerate of your feelings, and shorty I do and always will miss this baby and I feel terrible, and we'll get through this. Is a huge loss, and I don't think there's no getting-around the grief, probably we're just gonna have to walk through it you know,"**_

"_**We will," his wife said, as she leaned down to kiss him passionately… only as she knew. **_

_Thanks for all the reviews. I did lie to some i didnt update as soon. Stuff as come up. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. ALSO great thanks to Kary G. For the awesome help...._


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Hello again, after some amazing people reviewed my story they inspired me to continue this lovely and sad story. Hopefully ill get this to a happy ending.

When one door closes, another one opens

The grief and distressing news did not just disappeared and no one would say that the news was still not close to their hearts. The loss of a child whether it was the first or the third, it was going to put a sharp point on the outline of life. As for Sydney who would normally keep her cool whenever something bad happened, but now she was finally letting her guard down.

The nursery was the same as it had been; never changed nor touched since Sydney and Gage had talk about the loss of the baby.

"Sydney, you want something to eat?" Gage asked as he peek his head into their master bedroom. Sydney sat on the edge of the bed running a comb through her hair getting ready for bed, with nothing more than a blank stare on her face; he continued his way in holding a bowl of freshly cut strawberries.

"I'm not very hungry." She said as he sat next to her. Taking it upon him to remove the brush from her hands and continue to try to get her to eat the snack she had once always enjoyed at night.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the picture she was holding from her hands. A beautiful young baby girl was in the arms of a beautiful woman with similar features as Sydney. He studied the picture taking in details of the background a wood-made cabin with quaint atmosphere.

"I found that in the back of my old jewelry box. That's me and my mother." A slight hint of sadness was washed into the air. Sydney had never been one to open up about feeling or her family, and as the feelings began to come out when she had married Gage, the need to keep her family background private was just that going to stay private –until now. "I can't believe I have that, I thought I had burned all those stupid pictures."

"Honey, what is so wrong with your family? Why didn't you want them in our life?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just never realized how much having a child meant to one…"

"Syd…" He stopped her wanting to put this into the past and not in the present.

"No, let me finish. When I was told I was pregnant a spark went off inside me. The need to protect her or him, to hold her, to give my child everything I didn't have. It was a feeling that I have never had before,"

She wanted to tell him everything that happened about her childhood but her mind was coming to a blank. "My parents did not want me and they had made that information clear, I have two bothers and they were the joy of my parent's eyes. I was left out of everything. Family gatherings were nothing more than to praise my brothers on what they had accomplished, and me… well I was nothing. Always in my room crying myself to sleep, wondering what I ever did to deserve that." Sydney paused 'and then you came into my life and everything changed. Then you asked me to marry you and I couldn't stop smiling… then our baby."

"Sydney. Your past is nothing more than that, the past. You were not a mistake and I love you…"

She stopped him with her lips on top of his, slow and passionate until she stopped and pulled back with a slight smile on her lips. "I want to have another baby."

His heart leaped with joy. After the hard months of trying to get over the heartbreaking news of their loss, they were ready. They were ready to move on and start their new life, with a baby boy or a little girl. They didn't need a big family, because they already had a big family, their friends.

AU: Thanks for reading I hope this story is still in the interest of you. Ill be updated soon.


End file.
